Si te hubiera podido decir
by sakura-chanhp
Summary: One shot Es una carta de confesión que le escribe Tomoyo Daidouji para revelar sus verdaderos sentimientos por Eriol Hiragizawa, pero ya es demasiado tarde, pues él se ha enamorado de otra persona...


Este es un one-shot espero que les guste, esta basado en algo personal y definitivamente no me gustaría que le pasara a nadie, para empezar, esta es la primera vez que escribo un one-shot, pero definitivamente tenia que expresar lo que sentía de alguna forma, por favor dejen reviews si les agrado... o si tienen algún consejo para q una chica no se sienta tan mal después de una situación así, gracias! . Los personajes que aparecen pertenecen a Clamp, etc., etc. ...

SI TE HUBIERA PODIDO DECIR...

Una joven de cabello largo y negro se encontraba sentada frente a su ventana, con lagrimas en los ojos, sostenía un pequeño sobre con las palabras "Para: Eriol" con tinta rosa, se sentía sumamente deprimida, y una de sus lagrimas cayo sobre aquella carta.

Salió de su casa hacia la Mansión Hiragizawa, donde vivía un joven llamado Eriol, del que Tomoyo estaba secretamente enamorada, sin embargo ella nunca fue capaz de demostrarle sus sentimientos, y Eriol se había enamorado de una amiga de Tomoyo.

La joven dejó la carta frente a la mansión y corrió de aquel lugar para que no fuera vista, pues sabia que no le quedaba mucho tiempo, ya que se encontraba en un grave estado de salud. En ese momento un muchacho de cabello oscuro observó a alguien frente a su casa, por lo que decidió salir a ver quien se encontraba, pero para su sorpresa solo encontró una carta que decía:

Querido Eriol:

Si te hubiera podido decir "Te Amo", pero se que ahora es muy tarde, porque has encontrado a la mujer que permanecerá a tu lado, pero aun así te seguiré amando, y el dolor que me causa el nunca habértelo dicho es como morir en vida porque aquella con la que te has ido, era mi amiga, y se que por mi error estoy sufriendo, si alguna vez te lo hubiera dicho pero ya es muy tarde, y jamás podrás estar conmigo. En este instante solo quiero que sepas unas cosa, y es, que Te Amo, solo eso, las palabras que tanto guardaba en mi corazón para que nunca fueran reveladas, te las digo ahora y se que es demasiado tarde, lo se, y no me perdono aquel error que cometí, al no haberte dicho lo que sentía, y ahora sufro las consecuencias, por que se que no estas conmigo, y eso no es lo que mas duele sino que por mas que quiero, no puedo estar feliz por mi amiga, pero no te preocupes, porque seguiré sonriendo como ahora, una sonrisa que esconde un corazón destrozado y arrepentido, una sonrisa que disimula mi tristeza y oscuridad, porque cuando los veo juntos, siempre les sonrío y todo me da risa y gracia, aunque por dentro se muy bien que es mi llanto y no la risa lo que se escucha, porque se muy bien que no me atrevía a acercarme a ti por temor a ser rechazada, pero ahora, preferiría ese enorme dolor, porque por lo menos seguiría viva. Y hay algo que nunca lo supiste, pero al principio te observaba a cada instante en la escuela volteaba la mirada hacia ti buscando verte a los ojos, y me conformaba solo con eso, y después de clases, seguia el mismo camino que tu, y te observaba a cada instante. Siempre leyendo algo entre las manos, y al momento de entrar a los vagones, decidía subirme al de al lado, para que así tu no pudieras verme, pues no dejaba que mis sentimientos fueran revelados. Así viví por muchos días, con la esperanza de alguna vez estar contigo y al final nos hicimos amigos, pero nunca me di cuenta, de que tu corazón ya estaba dado y se que soy una tonta, por nunca haberte dicho que: Te Amo.

Se muy bien que mi amiga no es culpable, lo se, suficiente duro fue para ella el perder al amor de su vida, y al estar contigo, se bien que será muy feliz, pero no dejo de sentir ese enorme arrepentimiento de mantener este amor en secreto.

Nunca le dije a nadie lo que por ti sentía y se muy bien que si lo hubiera hecho todo seria distinto, porque no por nada existe el hecho de que somos amigas.

Me da gusto poderte al menos escribir lo que sentí porque mis palabras no volverán a escucharse en este mundo pues ya he dejado de existir y no quiero culpables, por que la única culpable de lo sucedido soy yo, por haber guardado lo que había sentido por aquel hombre, que cautivo mi corazón. Así que ahora me despido, del amor que nunca recibió tu corazón, y se quedo en el olvido. Estos días había sufrido mucho, al verte con ella, pero te preocupes, ahora todo quedo atrás porque ya nunca podré verlos, pues he partido de este lugar, de esta vida y espero, no regresar, mi corazón ha sufrido mucho y no creo soportar, el dolor de un amor olvidado y que nunca pude dar, así que con lagrimas en los ojos, y que recorren mis mejillas les digo adiós a todos y espero que seas muy feliz con ella, así como a mi me habría gustado ser feliz contigo.

Tomoyo Daidouji.


End file.
